They Are Coming
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Devastated by a break in the trust bond between Kingdom and Equestria, the king of Darkness and his forces escape the underworld and declare war on Equestria for the betrayal of Princess Celestia at the Battle of Tartarus, vowing brutal conquest and the annihilation of their former allies. A small warm-up one-shot for the main project.


_Mortal crosses standing in the row,_

_Seem to reach up to the burning sky..._

_Damned souls grouping on the dark,_

_Going round the stretched arms._

_Bodies, faces..._

_Unnaturally bended in pain._

_Lifeless eyes staring at the space,_

_Persecution of the dying has begun!_

_Here's the place of the alteration._

_Where life turns into other form._

_Dark ritual of demons procreation._

_Hear the cries - of the crucified ones!_

_Bless the damned, curse the blessed - crucify them...Crucify!_

_Nail them!_

Vader – Crucified Ones

**They Are Coming**

The fields of Equestria were still, not a living creature stirring in the twilight hours. A terrifying sensation pervaded the land as the winds began to change. The temperature grew colder as the speed of the breezes grew more to a moderate wind. The trees swayed at the force, dancing with nature's breath...

But this wind, was not of this world.

Dark clouds covered the red skies, shielding the planets beyond the stars from sight and covering the lands in a morbid atmosphere. Darkness overtook the setting sun and even the moon of the Lunar Mare was blotted by the gathering shadows.

Lightning bolts stabbed the clouds, striking the green earth being swayed by the winds of an unseen force. The blobs of black masses in the atmosphere unleashed the water they carried, pouring down and washing away the leaves from the trees. The drops were heavy, pealing pedals from the flowers and pushing down on the branches and grass.

With a thunderous bang, the two great white doors of Tartarus were flung open with a bolt of lighting striking the stone. A huge wave of deathly fog and air erupted like compressed gas from the gates to the underworld. From the battered and destroyed remains of the gates, came a mass of dark armored warriors, many limping and moaning, others dragging half of their bodies along the ground. Others better off managed to maintain their disciplined ranks and march as they were born too.

This undead army moved slowly but surely across the fields, larger than any typical battle force. Some of the troops were mauled and deformed, missing limbs and even flesh, yet still they refused to die and march on.

Soon, the entire army had been freed of the heinous prisons that was the ancient world of Tartarus. The ground shook at their thunderous march, the howls of the pained and the roars of the angry frightened all wildlife, who fled upon scenting this unwelcome force's approach into the beautiful land.

Another bolt of lightning struck the ground, some meters from the front line. A heavy object came crashing down, as if it were riding the lightning itself, and landed on its feet. When the smoke and dust had settled, a devastated form of a man dressed in black armor stood, holding himself up with his left hand, before standing up slowly. His face was scarred and scratched, his left side nearly hanging from the bone. His eyes glowed an ominous red, a gaze heated to melt even dragon scales as he snorted like a bull. The heavy breathing and snorting from the army was made visible in large sprays of the rain water trickling down their armored heads.

The general approached her king, a hand on her side where a festering wound had since weakened her. She had little strength to march, and none to lead her men with. She had outlived her usefulness and was close to collapsing...

The king turned to her, his eyes snapping open and revealing his infernal eyes. She shivered when they fell upon her. But he nodded in the direction that lead to the woodlands, silently ordering her to retreat herself.

She hesitated, which was a mistake, for he shot forward and grabbed her. The general gasped in surprise as her king hefted her above his head and tossed her far. She came to a rolling stop, managing to muscle enough energy to land on her feet, before collapsing from shock.

Again, the king let out another bull-like snort, turning his attention to the south. A gleaming country lay beyond the mountains, a country he was now mortal enemies with.

Rearing his head back, he bellowed his war cry, barbaric and beastly. The game had changed for the worse. The Saporians had been slaughtered, his troops carrying the burden of the fight and now nearly half of his once mighty force had been decimated in the pits below the world, where another lay for the sinners of ages. He was victorious, his armies cheated destruction, they survived a massacre of uneven proportions.

And now it was time for the heavens to rain with the blood of one more. The traitor of his trust and the judge whom doomed half his army and his sanity with no cause, no provocation, no sense to banish them.

They are coming, to bring a darkness not even the treacherous Saporians could muster. He breathed fire with his hatred for this world now, everything was red, his mind burned with the desire to crucify the responsible ones for this act of war.

The king pointed a finger to the shining city upon the mountain side, a snarl escaped his lips, he whispered a vow as his troops marched to a stop behind him.

"I will taste your pain and sorrow...I will make you watch as I corrupt this world to its core...you WILL witness the return of eternal darkness, and not even the elements of Harmony will be able to stop this! You've brought this upon yourself, and your people! Never, never, rip the beast's heart out! **Never!**"

His troops began beating their spears and swords against their shields in a cacophony. With each repeat of his last seething word, he grew more and more tireless for bloodshed and death.

Kill...Kill...Kill... The more the words repeated in his mind, the brighter and hotter his gaze grew. He began to see nothing but red, the face of his target, in his mind's sight. That cur of a princess who thrust him into the hands of those bastards, the Saporians who tortured and killed half his army including him. They took his heart, the most important factor keeping his emotions stable.

There was no forgiveness in his soul now, no mercy will be shown. Nothing will stand in his way as he takes everything that mattered to her as she took everything that mattered to him. She took his men, she took his chances of returning home, she took his life. And now, he wanted hers. He wanted to taste her blood, to corrupt this beautiful world she fought so hard to maintain, to break the elements' spirits. He will unleash chaos, the sun will die, and so will its ruler.

His troops stomped their sore feet to raise hell. They will make noise, they will ensure their presence is known, they will seek out trouble. Whatever it will take to gain the attention of the royal household.

"Go, destroy everything, kill everyone, and bring me the Elements of Harmony... Lock them up and take them to the Temple in the Everfree forest... leave the city to me. Death to Equestria!" His army cheered as they split to the four winds, seeking out what they could to kill.

_This will be the beginning of the end. I am coming, princess, to claim what is mine..._


End file.
